


A New Life

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: A mission from Fury lands you in Hawaii. Things go wrong and your memory gets wiped. Four years are unaccounted for. Eventually, during the fifth year on the island of Oahu, you’re found by Steve McGarrett. With his help and help from the Five-0 team you build a new life. You’ve been missing from the Avengers team for 10 years at this point. One day you go missing, again. Now your past meets your present. What does this mean for you and everyone around you? The major question is what would this mean for the relationship Steve McGarrett had built with you?





	1. Lost & Then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, the writers, producers, and directors of the films. Also I do not own of the Hawaii Five-0 characters. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the of the Hawaii Five-0 series. I am simply borrowing them for this fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This is a crossover AU. So if they seem a bit out of character that would be why. Though I will stick as close to character as I can. Also Civil War and Infinity War never happened here but they are friends with T’Challa, Shuri, and the people of Wakanda. Y/N-Your Name

~24 Hours Ago~  
You were currently sitting on Steve’s kitchen island, scrolling through an app on your phone. “I prep food there, what are you doing?” Steve asked when he walked into the kitchen. You set your phone down next to you. He was smiling as he embraced you. “I’m the meal today.” You teased before gently kissing him on the lips. He groaned into the kiss when you deepened it. You pulled apart when you heard someone clear their throat. You blushed and turned to see Danny. “Oh please, don’t stop on my account.” Danny joked. Steve rolled his eyes as you rested your forehead on his shoulder. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked. “Nothing, just felt like dropping by for a visit. As usual I let myself in.” Danny shoved his hands into his pocket. You gently pushed Steve forward so that you could hop down from the kitchen island. “I need to go shopping. We’re low on groceries. Shouldn’t take me longer than an hour. I’ll be back around one.” You glanced at your watch as you told the boys. “Hey, be careful.” Steve pulled you in for a hug and a kiss to the lips. “Always am.” You replied when you stepped away from him. You gave Danny a hug on the way by. 

“Well, it’s our day off and it’s only noon. What should we do?” Danny asked. Steve shrugged. “We can stop by the restaurant until Y/N returns.” Steve said. He glanced to the kitchen island and that’s when he noticed your phone was still lying on the kitchen island. He knew it was too late to take it out to you. He also had no idea what store you had decided to stop at so he couldn’t bring it to you. He reluctantly pushed that to the back of his mind and headed out of the house with Danny.

Steve was getting frustrated with himself. He was trying to listen to Danny and the changes he wanted to make to their restaurant. He just couldn’t focus because he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. “Hey babe, are you still listening?” Danny asked him with a curious look. He watched Steve glance at his watch. “We should head back home.” Steve didn’t even look to Danny as he spoke. Instead he just walked out to the Camaro. Danny rushed after him, he knew by they way Steve was acting that something was up.

They made it to the house in a few minutes. Steve still wasn’t talking and Danny didn’t know what to say or do. “Y/N!” Steve yelled your name. Danny could hear the panic in Steve’s voice. Danny didn’t understand until he had followed Steve throughout the house. Danny realized you were nowhere to be found. He glanced down at his watch and his heart sank. Danny had no idea that they had been at the restaurant for two and a half hours. “Danny, she doesn’t do this. Normally when I’m out she will call or text me to let me know she came home. Her phone is still on the kitchen island untouched.” Steve stated anxiously. “All right. What we can do is call everyone and see if they have seen her.” Danny suggested.

Steve was pacing the living room, trying to think of where you could be. “I want to wait just a little longer before we do that.” Steve McGarrett said as he plopped down into his recliner. Danny sighed and nodded his head to say okay. He sat down on the couch leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Steve was right, this wasn’t like you. Steve turned the TV on for background noise. Neither of the two were paying attention for they were too caught up in their own thoughts.

Danny stood up when his phone went off. “Hello.” Steve heard Danny answer. “Hey monkey. I’m with Uncle Steve right now.” Danny replied. Steve tuned him out after a moment passed. “Hey, I gotta go grab Grace and Charlie from school.” Danny told Steve. “Okay, are you coming back later?” Steve asked as he stood up. “If you want me to. I could come back after getting the kids into bed.” Danny admitted. Steve nodded yes to him. “It’s gonna be okay.” Danny pulled Steve into a hug before he walked out of the house.

Danny searched the house when he returned because he didn’t see Steve right away. He found him in the back by the ocean, staring at his watch. “How long have you been watching the time?” Danny said taking a seat next to Steve. The moon was shining brightly against the ocean’s surface. The glow giving off enough light for Danny to see what Steve was doing and to be able to read his expressions. “Since five minutes after you left. I paced the house for five hours before coming out here. It’s 8:30 PM now, Danny.” Steve glanced over to Danny. Danny’s heart sank when he heard the worry in Steve’s voice. This meant that you have been missing for a total of seven hours at this point. You told the boys at noon that you would be home at one.

“What do you think happened?” Steve looked to the ocean as he spoke. “I don’t know. I just hope she is okay, wherever she is.” Danny replied sadly. “Maybe, it’s time to call our friends.” Danny told Steve. “I already did. No one has seen her today.” Steve told him. Danny sighed as silence fell between them. They sat like this until midnight. That’s when Steve stood up and told Danny to go home. Steve walked Danny to his car hugging him before he left. Steve knew that this was going to be a long night.

Steve silently made his way to his bedroom and plopped heavily onto the bed. He glanced to your side of the bed and sighed sadly. He laid on his back, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep yet so instead he played a memory in his mind that always made him smile. It would be the last thought he had before falling into a restless slumber.

He stood on his balcony, over looking the ocean. Both hands grasping the balcony wall tightly. A nightmare had woken him from a deep sleep. The first one he has had in two years. He didn’t notice the gentle touch on his arm at first. When he felt a squeeze he looked over to see Y/N. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He admitted to her softly. “Your absence woke me.” She replied. She moved his arm so that she could embrace him. Clutching her hands together behind his back and resting her cheek and ear against the middle of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently as she sighed in content. “I couldn’t sleep.” Steve spoke softly. “Steve, I love you, but you’re a bad liar.” She pulled a few inches away from his chest to look into his eyes. “You’re awake because of a nightmare.” She spoke softly. He could see the love and understanding that she held for him in her eyes. It wasn’t a question but Steve nodded yes in response anyhow. She gave him a sad smile as she moved out of his embrace and took his hand. She led him back to the bed, making him lay down first. She smiled as he laid on his left side and held the covers up on her end. She got into the bed and laid down with her back to him. Scooting as close to his body as she could. He threw his right arm over her. She grabbed his right hand with both of hers and gently held it to her chest. “I love you, Steve.” She whispered to him. “I love you too, Y/N.” Steve replied. It was gestures like this that made Steve feel safe, deeply loved, and the most at home. 

~Present Time~  
“Mahalo, Duke.” Steve sighed as he hung up his desk phone. He leaned back in his chair as he ran both hands down his face. He didn’t sleep well last night. 24 hours had now gone by. He was hoping that Duke may have found you or had any information on your whereabouts. Earlier Steve and the entire team had gone out and asked around. They came up empty. Junior told Steve that he wanted to drive around the island. Hoping that he would find some sign of you. Steve slowly stood up and walked out of his office.

“Please, someone tell me we have some sign of her.” Steve said as he crossed his arms. He looked to the screen watching facial recognition go through every street cam they connected with. “Honestly, it’s as if she has ghosted us. We can’t even bring up the tracker in her car’s GPS.” Tani replied. “But, we all know she isn’t that type of person.” Jerry stated. “Uh, who is the rich looking guy and the tall blond guy walking towards us?” Danny’s question made everyone turn towards the door. They saw two men walking into the room. One dressed in a suit with brunet hair. His stance and style screamed wealth. The other man a blond dressed casually. Steve knew by this man’s walk that he had to have served for the United States at some point. When the two men approached the group no one spoke right away.

Jerry, Tani, and Grover knew exactly who the men were. Steve and Danny didn’t recognize the men right away. “How can we help you?” Danny asked them casually. “Who’s in charge?” The brunet said, temporarily skipping introductions. “I am. Commander Steve McGarrett.” Steve said as he extended his hand to the man. “Another Steve, and a Commander at that. I am Tony Stark and this brute over here is Capsicle Steve Rogers.” Tony replied as he shook Steve McGarrett’s hand and also poked fun at his teammate Steve Rogers. “Dude, two of the Avengers are in our presence.” Tani whispered to Jerry excitedly. Jerry nodded in awe. “This is my team. Tani, Grover, Jerry, and Danny. We have another member that isn’t here at the moment. His name is Junior.” Steve gestured to his team members. “Uh, before we move on, we need nicknames for the two of you.” Danny gestured to both Steves.

“I suppose we could just go by our last names when any of you address us.” Steve Rogers had suggested. “Works for me.” Steve McGarrett replied. “Now that we cleared that confusion up. We heard you are the best team on the island when it comes to missing people.” Tony changed the subject. “Do you have a picture of the missing person?” Grover asked calmly. He could see that Steve McGarrett and Danny had tensed up the moment they heard the men’s names. Meaning that those two had finally recognized the men in front of them. “That’s her.” Steve Rogers pointed out when he turned to the computer screen on the wall. He glanced to Steve McGarrett with worry.

“You mean to tell me that, Y/N, is your friend?” Danny asked incredulously. “She went missing ten years ago. She had a mission here in Hawaii. Director Fury didn’t see a sign of her being on the island after a year, so he moved the search elsewhere.” Steve Rogers admitted. “Director Fury?” Grover asked with a brow raised. “She was brought to our unit, six years ago. You’re statement says that she had been on this island four years prior to that.” Steve McGarrett pointed out. “That is correct.” Tony admitted thoughtfully.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Jerry asked defensively. “Let me show you.” Tony pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and stepped up to the table computer. “Nice tech.” He commented before slipping the flash drive into the USB port. He hovered over the file that showed up on the flash drive. He looked to the Hawaii Five-0 team. "What I’m about to show is the Y/N we know.” Tony said as he clicked into the file. He opened up documents of written reports and videos of you in action. The records that were not available to the public or anyone with a low security clearance. When Steve McGarrett had found you he had run a background check with the social security number you had given him. He was able to find your public records that were available. He felt like the person he was looking at now was someone he didn’t know. Though that didn’t change how he felt about you at all.

Tony closed the documents and videos before he ejected the flash drive. “She showed up six years ago, as I have already stated. She had no memory of why she was here. No memory of if she had friends or family. It was as if her mind was wiped, except she knew her name, birth date, and social security number.” Steve McGarrett finally divulged what he knew to them. “That would explain why she hasn’t been in contact with us within the last ten years.” Everyone turned to see another man had entered the room. “Hi, um, I’m Bruce Banner. Sorry that I’m late." Bruce admitted shyly. “So, can we work together to find her?” Steve Rogers asked. “First off, why show up now?” Danny asked. “We finally aren’t saving the world and we had reason to believe that she never left the island.” Steve Rogers stated calmly. 

“Second off, how will you make her remember who you people are and who she used to be?” Tani asked curiously. “Our Wakanda friends gave us technology that can fix that.” Tony stated with pride. Steve McGarrett and Danny gave each other a look. What would this mean for the relationship Steve McGarrett had built with you? The only other person Steve McGarrett had truly let into his dark world was Danny. “What will happen to the memories she has made within the last six years?” Danny asked calmly.

“The technology will only bring back all of her lost memories. It will not mess with her current memories, we made sure of that. Also, it will be her choice if she would like to come back with us or stay here. I’m sure she has built a life here.” Bruce admitted shyly. Tony and Steve Rogers turned to him with a glare. “Look, we all knew that it would come down to that. This is her life we’re talking about, not our own. She has a right to choose.” Bruce told Tony and Steve Rogers sternly. The Five-0 team stood quietly. Taking in the fact that Y/N had, had a previous life with the Avengers and she didn’t even know it. Though it seemed cool to have some of the Avengers on the island, none of them liked the sound of possibly losing you.

“How long has she been missing this time?” Steve Rogers asked nervously. “A total of 24 hours now. She went out for groceries yesterday and didn’t return at the time she had stated she would return.” Steve McGarrett said, looking up to the screen once again. “Facial recognition hasn’t come up with anything. At least not yet.” Danny pointed out. “Is there a place I can set up some of my tech, maybe broaden the search?” Tony asked.

“You won’t need to do that.” Everyone turned to see that you and Junior had entered the room. Junior was the one who spoke as you ran straight to Steve McGarrett. You held him tightly resting your cheek against his chest as you began to sob. “I’m so sorry if I made you worry.” You choked out. Steve held you a few inches away from his body. His hands moving to cup your cheeks. His thumbs rubbed away the tears that continued to fall. “I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re safe and here with us now.” He leaned in to place a passionate kiss to your lips. He tried to pour all of his emotions into that single kiss.

Tony, Bruce, and Steve Rogers gave each other a look of surprise. This just took a turn they hadn’t expected. Suddenly all three of them were feeling guilty for showing up. They watched Steve McGarrett pull away and could see tears streaming down his cheeks. The three of them could tell that the two of you were deeply in love. It had seemed to them that you had ended up building a normal life for yourself. A life they only wished they could have. Now they had to make a choice of recovering your old memories or leaving things the way they are.

“What happened?” Steve McGarret asked softly. Before you replied you had gone around to each team member and given them a hug followed with an apology. You hadn’t noticed the other three men yet. Danny was the first to notice those three stayed quiet but he didn’t comment on it. “Well, it’s embarrassing. I kind of got lost on the way to the grocery store. Then the car broke down. I noticed that I had left my cellphone at home. I was scared so I just sat in the car, hoping that someone would find me. I didn’t even realize that where the car broke down was a road less traveled.” You admitted shyly.

“The only reason I found her was because I chose to travel down roads I wouldn’t expect her to be on.” Junior admitted. “Thank you.” Steve McGarrett said as he pulled Junior in for a hug. “Who are they?” You asked when you finally noticed Tony, Steve Rogers, and Bruce standing off to the side quietly. The three looked at each other. They were all trying to figure out if they should say anything.


	2. Unexpected Events

“Listen, they showed up today. They’re old friends of yours.” Steve McGarrett spoke softly to you. His statement shocked everyone in the room.They didn’t expect him to say that at all. “I’m Steve Rogers, this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.” Steve Rogers introduced them to you. You gave them blank looks and then looked to Steve McGarrett. “Am I in some sort of trouble?” Your voice quavered as you spoke. Steve McGarrett shook his head no. “They aren’t here because you’re in trouble. They’re here to help you recover your missing memories.” Steve McGarrett admitted. He didn’t want this to be happening but he felt like it would be wrong if he didn’t let you know what the men were doing here.

“You can recover my memories?” You looked to the three of them with your brows raised. “Yes, we have the technology to do so. But, it’s your choice if you want the memories back or not.” Bruce stated honestly. You looked to Steve McGarrett. He could tell you were conflicted and not sure what you wanted to do. “May I have time to think about this?” You turned back to the three men. “Yes. Do you have a pen and paper handy?” Bruce asked kindly. Danny walked over after he pulled a small notepad and a pen out of his pocket. He handed the notepad and pen to Bruce. Bruce smiled as he took it. “Thanks.” He said as he jotted down Tony’s cellphone number and the hotel’s number.

“Uh, call either one of these numbers. We’ll be in Hawaii for a week or so.” Bruce handed you the paper. He gave the pen and notepad back to Danny before leading the other two men out. Leaving no room for anymore conversation. You stared down at the paper, fear gripping your chest tightly. Knowing that you could recover your past terrified you. “I wanna go home.” You suddenly choked out and looked to Steve McGarrett. He looked to his team before stepping closer to you. “Let’s go home.” He rested his hand on the small of your back as he led you out of the building and to his truck. The team was left behind stunned at the events but continued to work for the day.

The ride home was quiet. Steve glanced at you a few times but said nothing. When he parked in front of the house you didn’t move. “I’m scared, Steve.” You said quietly. “I am too. But remember they said you have a choice to do it or not.” Steve told you. You sat quietly in the truck for five minutes before you decided to get out. “Steve, I like my life the way it is now.” You told him when he came around to your side of the truck. Steve nodded in agreement. He wasn’t sure what he could say that would make you feel better. In all honesty, he had wished those three men had never shown up. He gently led you into the house. The two of you cuddled on the couch. “Junior had a tow truck take my car to the auto shop.” You said absentmindedly. “That’s good.” Steve McGarrett replied.

~At the Hotel with the Avengers~  
Tony paced the suite’s living room. Thinking hard on what the next move should be. Bruce was attempting to read a book. While Steve Rogers was filling in Clint, Nat, Thor, Bucky, and Sam. “Look, if she is happy here. We have no right to ruin that. No matter how badly we want her back.” Clint admitted. “Yes, but she has been missing for ten years. She just has to go through with recovering her memories.” Steve Rogers stated flatly. “Are you hearing yourself right now, Steve? She may have been like family to us, but you also have to remember how she would sit and fantasize about having a normal life. A life where she wasn’t trained like an assassin. One where she didn’t have horrible nightmares. One where she could settle down with someone. One where she didn’t have to help save the world from things we haven’t faced before. Or did you forget about all of that?” Nat stated sternly. Though you had been missing for ten years, Nat had remembered all your hopes and dreams.

“I hope she chooses not to go through with recovering her memories.” Everyone turned to stare at Tony in shock. Bruce dropped his book to the floor with a loud thud. “Seriously?!” Steve Rogers half yelled. Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes. We saw how she was with that Commander McGarrett guy. We also saw how he was with her. Do you really think any of us should meddle in something like that? I can only imagine what recovering her memories will do to her relationship.” Tony snapped. His words coming out more harshly than he had intended. “What if she wants to recover her memories?” Clint asked calmly. Bucky, Sam, and Thor sat at the table quietly listening. Making no comments of their own. “I will admit that I wish she wouldn’t and then expression how I feel about it.” Tony walked away to one of the suite’s bedrooms. A signal that he was done with the conversation. 

Steve Rogers and Bruce gave each other a look of guilt. “He has a point.” Steve Rogers plopped down into the chair next to Bruce. “Don’t say that to his face. It will inflate his ego.” Clint tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. Clint did secretly agree with Tony also. “We had no right in coming here.” Nat said, looking to the door of the room that Tony walked into. “We had no idea of the weight of the situation. We didn’t expect that she would have made a new life with someone. Even though that is something we totally should have expected.” Bruce leaned over to pick up the book he had dropped.

“What is going to happen if we recover memories she wouldn’t want to remember?” Bucky asked quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. They knew he had personal experience in lost memories. Though they hadn’t thought of that beforehand. Thor looked sadly to the ground the thought of that happening made his heart ache. “I don’t know. I hope she will be able to handle it.” Sam replied as he looked over to Steve Rogers. Bruce glanced at all of them, Bucky’s question weighing heavily on his mind. The room suddenly fell silent. Everyone was quietly thinking to themselves.

 

~At the Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters~  
Danny looked up from his desk when he heard movement. He saw Grover, Tani, Jerry, and Junior gathered in front of his office. He raised a brow as he made his way out of the office. “What do you think she will decide to do?” Tani asked sadly. “I don’t know.” Grover replied. “Guys, I know this is hard but we have to respect her decision.” Danny interrupted the conversation. “But we could lose her.” Junior stated anxiously. “I doubt it. I have a feeling that she wouldn’t just throw her life with McGarrett away over some old memories.” Danny pointed out.

“She was an Avenger. How cool is that?” Jerry asked. He was trying to make light of the situation. Jerry did think that was the coolest thing ever. “That is pretty cool, but it doesn’t change who she is. That just adds to her character and personality.” Grover admitted. “How about we just finish up work and see where things go tomorrow.” Danny suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked off to their offices. 

Danny sighed as he walked back into his own office. His heart sinking when he glanced to the photo on his desk. It was a photo of you, Steve, Grace, Charlie, and himself. If you did choose to leave he didn’t know how he would be able to break that news to his kids. They had grown to love you dearly. He hoped that you would choose to stay if you chose to recover your memories. His kids, Steve, and you had made life on the island worth it. So, if you chose to leave it would be like he had lost a part of himself. “Please, don’t let that happen.” Danny whispered to himself as tears blurred his vision. Everyone quietly worked on paperwork the best they could for the rest of the day until they had to go home. Their hearts heavy with worry of what will happen next.

~At Steve McGarrett’s House~  
You cuddled up to his side. The TV playing some war time movie for background noise. You glanced up to Steve’s face, noticing he had his thinking look. “What’s on your mind?” You asked him softly. “If you chose to recover your memories, would you return to your old life?” Steve glanced down to your face. You could see the worry in his eyes. You sat up and turned your body towards him. “I can’t return to my old life. Like I said earlier, I like my life the way it is now.” You admitted with more conviction this time. “Are you sure?” Steve asked nervously. You leaned over to lay your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. “I am very sure. I love you, Steve. I don’t want to leave. Plus the team, Danny, his kids, they’re my family now.” You spoke softly.

Steve sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around you. He was afraid of losing you but he was glad to know that you would choose this life. He looked down to you after silence had fallen between the two of you, to see that you had fallen asleep. He smiled as he lifted you gently and carried you to the bed the two of you shared. When he set you down on the bed you reached out to gently grab his wrist. Something you did often in your sleep when you were overwhelmed. He had to maneuver himself around you to lay down beside you, without making you let go of his wrist. He gently pulled your body close to him, your back to him. Once he settled the two of you comfortably, he drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	3. Recovering Your Memories

You startled awake at seven in the morning. Steve McGarrett sat up with you when he felt your movement. “Everything okay?” He asked groggily. Trying his best to wake up. “Uh, yeah. Just had a nightmare, I think. I don’t remember though.” You admitted shyly. You weren’t sure what had startled you awake. All you knew is you felt overwhelmed and had to wake up. Steve was rubbing his eyes when you got out of bed. “I’m gonna start the day, I guess.” You walked over to the dresser to find clothes for the day. Steve McGarrett could tell by your movements that you were feeling a bit off.

“Are you still thinking about yesterday?” Steve McGarrett asked when he got out of bed. You nodded a yes in response. You didn’t trust your voice at the moment. “Do you still need more time to think about it?” Steve asked cautiously. “No, I want to call today and go through with it. I just want to get it over with.” You admitted softly. Tears began to stream down your face. Steve hurriedly got out of bed to hold you close. “I know this is all scary. Just know that I am here for you.” Steve McGarrett said softly as he smoothed out your hair. You nodded a yes in response. Because you knew you wouldn’t be able to speak.

He held you for ten minutes before you moved out of his embrace to finish getting ready. He watched you get dressed as he also got dressed himself. Your movements were slow and you looked sad and torn. By the time the two of you finished getting dressed for the day it was already eight in the morning. You grabbed the piece of paper with the numbers Bruce wrote down, before heading downstairs with Steve McGarrett.

You sat quietly at the table as Steve McGarrett prepared breakfast. Steve McGarrett would glance towards you a few times but said nothing. After about twenty minutes he set a plate in front of you. It was filled with your favorite breakfast foods. He sat in the chair across from you with his own plate. Poking at his food as he slowly ate in silence. You did the same as him but you also kept staring at the paper. “What time do you want to call them?” Steve asked softly. You looked up to him. “Around eleven I suppose. While I call them I want you to call Danny.” You told him. Steve McGarrett nodded in agreement as he finished off his plate. You were currently thinking of how to start the conversation. When you glanced at the clock you noticed you only had half of an hour to figure it out.

Knowing that, had caused your anxiety to go haywire. “I want Danny to be there in case they won’t let you stand beside me while they recover my memories. Danny has a way of keeping you calm when I can’t.” You admitted softly. Steve McGarrett didn’t ask why you wanted him to call Danny but you wanted to clarify it anyhow. A few more glances at the clock and it was time. You made the call to Tony as Steve McGarrett made the call to Danny.

The car ride to the hotel that the Avengers were staying at was silent. Danny could’t think of anything to say. He did send a text to Five-0 team to let them know what the current situation was. When they pulled up to the hotel they were met by Bruce outside. “I’m leading you to the suite we are using. The equipment isn’t huge so we didn’t have to ask for another room.” Bruce said when the three of you had stepped out of the car. “Okay.” You replied. You took Steve McGarrett’s hand as Bruce led the way. Danny walked silently beside Steve McGarrett. Hands in his pocket as he walked.

“Tony wanted to speak to you beforehand.” Bruce told you when you all walked into the elevator. “Is it bad?” You asked nervously. “No, he just wanted to make sure this is what you want before you go through with it.” Bruce admitted as the elevator moved. You looked to Steve McGarrett and then to Danny. You could tell they were worried about what will happen next.

Tony greeted everyone when the elevator doors opened. Steve McGarrett and Danny smiled at you as they followed Bruce, leaving you alone with Tony. Bruce introduced Nat and Clint to Danny and Steve McGarrett. Tony smiled before he gently pulled you aside.

“I will admit, this isn’t what I wanted. I wanted you to say no to this. Because there may be some form of consequences to recovering your memories.” Tony stated quickly. You stared blankly at him, thinking for a moment. “I feel that I can live with whatever consequences appear.” You admitted with a blank stare. “It may also change your current relationship.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously when he spoke. His words made your stomach drop. You glanced over to where Steve McGarrett was talking to Steve Rogers and Danny. “We will work things out if there are any changes.” You spoke with confidence as you turned your attention back to Tony.

“Follow me.” Tony stated as he led you to where the others stood. “Have you made a choice?” Steve Rogers asked sadly. “I want to go through with it.” You stated firmly. Steve McGarrett and Danny gave you a sad smile and a nod in agreement. “All right. Step over here.” Bruce led you to a table. On the table was a tablet, a crown looking headband, minus the tiara part. “This sets on your head, and these two small discs on the side set on your temples. They give off a small electric charge, but it won’t hurt, it tingles. We got the tech from a friend in Wakanda. She told us this will trigger the repressed or lost memories only.” Bruce said as he carefully placed the device on your head. “Before we start, I just have one question. How long will this take?” You asked nervously. “Ten to fifteen minutes, but I was told it all depends on how repressed the memories are.” Bruce replied as he picked up the tablet.

Bruce looked at the status of the device on the tablet. “All your vitals are normal right now. Though it is showing that your anxiety is heightened and you are showing signs of fear.” Bruce told you calmly. “Nice to know how advanced this thing is. I’m ready whenever you are.” You stated anxiously. Wanting so badly to get it over with already. “Let’s recline the chair you’re in before we start.” Bruce pushed the chair back for you so that it could recline. You took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply when you relaxed a little. “You guys can take a seat over there.” Bruce pointed out to everyone else. You looked over to Steve McGarrett and gave him a nervous smile before he walked to sit with the others.

“Why were we sent over here?” Steve Rogers questioned. “To keep her calm. She has a thing about people watching her when she is about to do something that she is anxious about. It makes her anxiety worse.” Steve McGarrett pointed out. “Has that always been a thing?” Danny asked the others curiously. “Yes, when we knew her she hated when they would have to record her in action. She also hated when we had to watch her during workout sessions and sessions before a mission.” Tony replied as he glanced over to you and Bruce. Bruce hadn’t started yet. Tony could tell by the fact that he was still having a conversation with you.

“I must ask again, just to be sure. Are you entirely sure that you want to go through with this?” Bruce asked as he looked from the tablet to your face. “Yes, I am very sure.” You replied. “You may close your eyes if that will make you feel any better.” You nodded a yes as you closed your eyes. “Let’s begin.” Bruce tapped the screen of the tablet. Immediately you felt the tingle Bruce warned you about. As the minutes ticked by the tingle slowly turned into a sharp throbbing pain. Bruce was getting nervous when you began to make a pained expression and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He looked to the tablet noticing your vital signs were still normal, but he did notice a notification. “May become painful due to the fact that recovering these memories are like trying to break into a heavily secured vault.” Bruce spoke quietly to himself. He glanced up to your form again.

Ten minutes had passed. The pain was becoming unbearable. The tablet alerted Bruce that it would need another ten minutes to recover the rest of the lost memories. Bruce glanced over to others, he was thankful they were too busy talking to know what he was dealing with at the moment. When he glanced back to you, he dropped the tablet. You suddenly began convulsing and a shrill scream pierced the air. Everyone turned to see Bruce disconnecting the device and rolling you onto your side. Steve McGarrett was the first one to run up to you. Bruce started to check your signs himself with his own equipment once you stopped convulsing. Steve McGarrett knelt by the chair, one hand holding your hand, and the other moving hair away from your face. The others stayed put anxiously. Hoping for the best.


	4. What Happens Next?

When you opened your eyes the first face you saw was Steve McGarrett’s. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” You joked as your voice cracked. “Are you all right?” Steve McGarrett asked nervously. He helped you slowly turn onto your back so that you could sit up. Bruce walked over to pick up the tablet. He was shocked that it hadn’t broken when he dropped it. He was going over the results and trying to figure out why you had begun to convulse. That’s when he noticed the notification that the pain was too severe and the session should be ended immediately. Bruce kicked himself mentally for not paying close attention to that. “By the way it worked.” Everyone stood in silence waiting for what you will say or do next.

“You remember who we are?” Steve Rogers was the first to ask. “Yes, I do. You guys were my teammates during my Avenger days. I remember the last mission I was on. Though honestly I could have lived without the memories of being captured, tortured, and having my mind wiped.” You admitted sadly. “That may be why the device malfunctioned.” Bruce stated sadly. You nodded as you touched your forehead gently. The last few minutes had ended up giving you a severe headache. “That device recovered every single memory I have made throughout my life. The years before I had met Steve McGarrett are the years that fucked my life up the most. I lost almost everything when they wiped my mind. Now I remember everything and it makes my head hurt.” You leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees, and then resting your face in your hands.

“I have missed you guys.” You raised your head up to look to Steve Rogers, Bruce, Clint, Nat, and Tony. They all smiled at your words. “But I don’t miss the Avengers life.” You stated firmly before glancing to Steve McGarrett. He was currently kneeling next to the chair you sat in. He had been quiet this entire time. Danny was standing next to him now. Hands shoved in his pockets and staring at his shoes. “Your shoes aren’t that interesting, Danny.” You tried to joke. Danny half laughed and then looked up to you. His eyes glistening. You could tell he was holding back tears. You looked to Steve McGarrett and noticed he was doing the same. “Help me up.” You told him softly. He moved slowly to gently help you up. You smiled at him once you were standing.

Everyone turned towards the door when they heard it close. Bucky, Sam, and Thor stood in silence when they entered the room. “Little one, it is good to see you again.” Thor walked over to you and lifted you into a spinning hug. Your laughter filled the air. Steve McGarrett and Danny exchanged surprised looks. They were kind of intimidated by Thor’s height and build but smiled at your laughter. “Thor, please set me down.” You tapped his shoulder lightly as you spoke. He stopped and set you down. “You have your memories back.” Thor stated happily. Your right hand went to rest on your temple when he set you down. The headache still present and the room spinning. “I am sorry, did I harm you.” Thor rested a hand on your shoulder. A look of concern taking over his features. “No, I just have a headache from that device is all. I’ll be okay.” You half smiled to him and then glanced to Sam and Bucky. “Shocking to see the two of you side by side.” You stated with a smile. “It’s a love, hate thing.” Sam replied. You pulled him into a hug. “Good to see you again.” You spoke softly. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Hey, doll.” Bucky said once you walked up to him. He hugged you tightly. After two minutes you had to tell him you couldn’t breathe. “Sorry. I just missed you a lot.” Bucky admitted shyly when he let go. “I notice there are a couple of you missing from this lovely reunion. Why aren’t Wanda and Vision here?” You asked curiously. “Fury had a mission for those two. They send their love.” Clint replied. You began to tear up. “Hey, don’t. If you cry, we’ll all cry.” Nat joked sadly. 

“It’s just that, as much as I have missed everyone. I don’t want to leave Hawaii.” You choked out the words. “Don’t feel sad or guilty about it. We figured you would choose to stay.” Bruce admitted softly. You nodded in response to his words. “From what we were told, someone has a special place in your heart.” Thor stated with a wide grin. You turned to Steve McGarrett and gently took his hand in yours. He moved closer and smiled happily at you. “He certainly does.” You said, giving Steve McGarrett a loving stare. “Where are my manners.” Thor suddenly said. “I am Thor, this is Bucky, and Sam.” Thor said as he held his hand out to Steve McGarrett. “Steve McGarrett and this brute over here is Danny.” Steve said as he introduced himself and Danny. Danny stepped up to shake their hands.

“What happens next?” Clint asked shyly. “What happens next, is I would like to go home and rest for awhile.” You stated as you glanced to Steve McGarrett and Danny. “That sounds like a wise choice. I would like to check your vitals before you leave though. If you don’t mind.” Bruce stated. You went to sit in the chair you had sat in before. Bruce hooked up his monitor and tablet to your chest. The sticky part of it made you shiver. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be cold.” Bruce admitted. He looked over the results on his tablet and smiled. 

“Everything seems to be normal. Aside from the headache of course.” Bruce didn’t look up from his tablet at all. You glanced behind him to see everyone else was in a deep conversation and not paying attention to you and Bruce. “Bruce, what’s wrong?” You asked softly when you glanced to him. “Nothing.” Bruce lied and kept fiddling with the tablet. “I can tell you’re lying.” You told him sadly. He sighed as he set the tablet on the table next to him. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he finally looked at you. You could see the sadness and what looked like guilt in his eyes. “If only I had paid more attention, you wouldn’t have gotten a headache or convulsed the way you did.” Bruce’s voice quavered as he spoke.

You stood up and gently pulled him into a hug. “I forgive you, Bruce. You couldn’t have known how bad it was.” You whispered into his ear. You heard him sniffle as he nodded. He pulled away from you with a smile. The two of you walked over to the group. “Say, why don’t all of you come to my place tomorrow. I can cook us up some food and provide drinks. Meet my team and catch up with Y/N.” Steve McGarrett offered. “That sounds delightful.” Thor stated. “Then we shall see all of you tomorrow. Please excuse us, I need rest.” You said as you guided Steve McGarrett and Danny out of the suite. Steve McGarrett took you home and let you settle in before he and Danny headed to the Five-0 Headquarters.


	5. A McGarrett Cookout

The events of yesterday played out in your head for the umpteenth time. You were laying in bed, still feeling like crap. Steve McGarrett had given you a kiss that morning before heading out. He had to finish up paperwork before going out with Danny to buy supplies for today’s cookout. You smiled to yourself when you realized both of your families were going to be getting to know each other today. Even though you wouldn’t be returning with the Avengers, you still considered them family. Once your stomach had finally settled and your head didn’t feel like it was going to explode, you slowly got out of bed. You got dressed for the day and began to tidy and set up the house for the big event of the day.

Steve McGarrett was looking at the Barbecue sauces, listening to Danny reassure Junior. “So, she isn’t going to leave?” Junior asked again. “No, she’s not going to leave.” Danny replied. Everyone sighed in relief. “So, what is the plan now?” Tani asked curiously. “Well, let’s buy what is on this list and head back to my place.” Steve McGarrett said as he grabbed Hickory Flavored Barbecue sauce. “Hey, what meats did we wanna serve?” Grover asked curiously. “A variety.” Steve McGarrett answered shortly. Danny rolled his eyes and took the paper from Steve. “Hey.” Steve stated in frustration. “Look, we can’t help unless we see the paper. Since it’s organized neatly I can tear off a piece and hand it out to everyone.” Danny stated as he tore the papers.

Steve McGarrett rolled his. “Grover you’re on meat duty, Tani chips and snacks, Jerry you got drinks, Junior your on dishes and utensil duty, Steve and I will get the ingredients we need.” Danny said as he glanced to each paper before passing them out to everyone. Every said okay before running off in the directions they needed to. “Whatever would I do without you.” Steve McGarrett joked with Danny. “Babe, you would be lost.” Danny joked back. “Not entirely, I would still have Y/N.” Steve retorted. Danny mocked shock and held his hand over his heart. “You would forget me that easily.” Danny replied with a fake frown. “Come on, Danny. I could never forget a pain in my ass like you.” Steve McGarrett replied with laughter. “I should be saying that to you.” Danny laughed as he was grabbing ingredients they would need.

After about twenty minutes everyone met outside. “Do we need ice and a cooler?” Jerry asked curiously as he set the drinks carefully in the bed of Steve McGarrett’s truck. “Nope, bought enough ice last night. I have a couple of coolers at home. Y/N said she would set them outside before we got back.” Steve McGarrett replied. “All right. We all set?” Grover asked. “Sure are.” Steve McGarrett replied as he shut his truck’s tailgate.

Grover, Junior, Tani, and Jerry piled into Grover’s SUV. Steve McGarrett and Danny hopped into the truck. “Do me a favor and call or text Tony.” Steve McGarrett stated as he put the truck into drive. Danny did as he was told and texted Tony the address. “Don’t forget we gotta pick up Grace and Charlie before we go to your house.” Danny commented. He was currently texting Grace. Telling her to get herself and Charlie ready to go. “I didn’t forget. If you were paying attention you would notice I am heading for your house.” Steve McGarrett commented.

Danny was happy to see that his kids were outside and ready to go. Grace smiling and waving as she walked up to the truck. “Hi Uncle Steve.” Grace said as she hopped into the truck. Danny got out and helped Charlie into the truck. “Hi Uncle Steve.” Charlie said happily when Danny buckled him in. “I see how it is. Won’t even say hello to your Dad or anything like that.” Danny joked when he got into the passenger side. He saw Grace roll her eyes and heard Charlie laugh. The truck fell silent on the ride to Steve McGarrett’s house. 

Steve rose a brow when he noticed a limo parked next to Danny’s Camaro. “They ravel in style I see.” Steve McGarrett commented as he stepped out of the truck. “More like luxury.” Danny stated. “Cool.” Charlie ran up to the limo the moment he was unbuckled. “Grace, will you help us unload?” Danny asked. “Sure.” She replied shortly. Steve glanced up when he saw Grover’s SUV pull up. “Do they gotta rub their wealth in our face?” Grover asked when he saw the limo. “Don’t mind that. Everyone give us a hand.” Steve stated when he opened the tail gate. Grover shrugged and began to help unload, the others following suit.

Once everything was brought in Steve McGarrett glanced out his back door and noticed you outside with the Avengers. He smiled when you seemed really relaxed. “Can I help?” Steve McGarrett looked down and saw Charlie. “Sure buddy. You can empty the ice into the coolers outside.” Steve McGarrett replied with a smile. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out one ice bag and handed it to Charlie. “This isn’t the only one. You gotta come back for the other one, okay?” Steve McGarrett told him. “Okay!” Charlie yelled and ran towards the door. Thankfully you were headed for the house so that Charlie could get outside without dropping the ice.

“Hey buddy, you got it?” You asked Charlie. “Yeah!” He yelled back as he carefully walked outside and to the cooler. The Five-0 team were currently helping empty the bags of groceries. When they finished up they walked outside. Danny following Grace and to see if Charlie was doing okay. “Hey sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead as you gave him a hug. “Thank you, for all of this.” You told him happily. Steve McGarrett smiled at you. “Can I have the other bag, please?” You both turned to see Charlie had returned. “Yes, sir.” Steve said as he reached into the the freezer. “Here ya go.” Steve McGarrett handed Charlie the ice bag. Charlie smiled and walked back towards the door. “Please open the door.” Charlie said politely. You laughed and then walked to open the door for him. “I’ll start putting the drinks in coolers.” You told Steve McGarrett as you grabbed the drinks off the kitchen island.

“I’ll be preparing the food, is the grill up and ready to go?” Steve McGarrett asked. “Of course.” You called after yourself when you stepped outside. “Let me help.” Bucky said as he took drinks from you. “The beer and other alcohol go in the blue cooler, the juices, waters, and sodas, go into the red cooler.” You told Bucky. Bucky nodded. “So, who’s your favorite super hero?” You heard Tony ask Charlie and Grace. “Dad is my favorite.” Charlie answered shyly. You smiled at the blush that formed on Danny’s cheeks. “Black Widow or Falcon is mine.” Grace replied. Sam beamed at her response. Nat fist bumped with Grace.

“Thank you.” You told Bucky when you stood up. You glanced towards the house when you heard the door slam. Steve McGarrett was checking the temp of the grill before putting everything on it. “I brought the shrimp.” Everyone turned their attention toward Kamekona and Flippa. “Hey guys.” You greeted them. “Yo, what are the Avengers doing here?” Flippa asked in shock. “Well, this is my other family.” You stated happily. “You were an Avenger?” Kamekona asked in shock. “Yeah.” You replied. “Nobody told us.” Flippa stated. You laughed before introducing the two of them to everyone.


	6. Avengers Departure

Several hours had gone by before the food was finally ready. There were two long picnic tables set up neatly. You helped Steve McGarrett set the plates down as Danny walked down the length of the table lighting the center piece candles. The sun was beginning to set and the air was beginning to cool down. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves. “Hope you have room for two more.” You looked up to see that Wanda and Vision had arrived. Steve McGarrett glanced over to Danny with a brow raised. He shrugged and made two more plates. You ran up to Wanda and gave her a bear hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.” You said happily as you pulled Vision in for a hug. 

Wanda and Vision took a seat at the table. Thanking Steve McGarrett for the plates and introducing themselves to everyone. The chatter of everyone began to fill the air. Giving off a relaxed atmosphere. Hours had passed by. Danny looked over to see Charlie nodding off against Thor. Thor smiled down happily when he felt the little boy’s weight against his side. “This little one seems tired.” Thor stated softly. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Danny replied. “No worries.” Thor responded happily. Thor hadn’t told anyone that he adored kids. “You must be one comfy pillow.” You pointed out. Thor laughed, making Charlie stir. Danny got up and picked Charlie up gently. “It’s ten pm. I should get these guys home.” Danny admitted. “Do we have to?” Grace asked. “Yes, Charlie is already passed out. And you look tired too.” Danny replied in his Dad tone. “I am not.” Grace said right before yawning. “Sure. Let’s go.” Danny told her. “See you guys. Thanks for dinner.” Danny told Steve McGarrett. Everyone waved and said their goodbyes to Danny, Grace, and Charlie.

“So, when do you think you’ll have kids?” Nat asked you. Shocking everyone at the table. “Nat! We haven’t even talked about marriage. Let alone kids.” You stated in shock. Nat smiled and rolled her eyes. “How long will you guys be staying?” Jerry asked curiously. “Well, we had planned a full week. We spent one day just looking around before coming to Five-0. But we must return home tomorrow, Fury has a mission for all of us.” Tony stated sadly. “I see. Well, expect us to give you a proper send off tomorrow.” You stated happily. “You’ll need to visit more.” Flippa stated excitedly. “It would be good for business.” Kamekona said with pride. Steve McGarrett rolled his eyes.

“We will visit when we can.” Sam said. “I mean our friend lives here now, and we’ve made more friends.” Clint pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Well, I figure we should call it a night too.” Steve Rogers stated as he stretched. “It was nice meeting you all and dinner was amazing. Gotta give me tips on how to make the ribs this good.” Bucky stated. Steve McGarrett smiled and nodded his head yes. Everyone pitched in with cleaning up. “We will be leaving around six p.m. tomorrow night.” Tony told you as you walked with the group to the limo. “Well, then I shall see you guys off tomorrow with the Five-0 team.” You told Tony. You gave everyone a hug before they stepped in to the limo. You waved to them as they drove off.

“We’re headed out also.” Grover announced when he walked towards the SUV. Junior, Tani, and Jerry were following suit. Along with Flippa and Kamekona. You looked over to see that the Shrimp truck was parked in the yard. You smiled as you gave Flippa and Kamekona a hug, bidding them a good night. You did the same to Grover, Tani, and Junior as they headed for the SUV. Steve McGarrett did the same. You smiled happily as you watched both vehicles drive away. You walked up to Steve Mcgarrett and put an arm around his waist. “That went well.” You said as he led you into the house. “Yes, now hopefully sleep goes well also.” He smiled down to you. You smiled and hoped the same.

~The Next Morning~  
Unfortunately sleep did not go well. You had woken Steve McGarrett up by screaming. You had a nightmare from when you had been captured. It felt so real to you, until Steve McGarrett woke you up. He had cradled you gently letting you know it was just a nightmare. That you were home and safe. Right now you both looked tired and worn out. Both of you were sitting at the dinning room table. Slowly sipping on a cup of coffee. When Danny waltzed into the house.

“You two don’t look so good.” Danny stated with a brow raised. “Had a nightmare.” You replied shortly. Danny nodded. “Did I miss anything after I left?” Danny asked curiously as he took a seat. “Yeah, Nat threw us off guard when she asked when we were having kids.” You gestured to yourself and Steve. Danny looked back and forth between the two of you with shock. “Have you guys even talked about marriage?” Danny asked. “No, not yet at least.” You admitted shyly. “I can see it in our future though.” Steve McGarrett admitted. Immediately turning red when he realized he said that out loud. “Do you now?” Danny smirked.

“The answer would be yes. All you need to do is ask.” You admitted happily. Steve widened his eyes. “I will do it properly when I get the chance.” Steve said with a smile. Danny leaned back and smiled at the two of you. “So, when do they leave?” Danny changed the subject. “Tony said six pm tonight.” You replied. “They have to be at the airport by five thirty. I figure.” Steve McGarrett stated. “They have five hours left to kill.” You glanced to the clock as you spoke.

Tony was putting away the last of his items when he walked into the living room of the suite. Everyone was setting their luggage on one of the carts that sat near the door. The other cart was packed with the equipment Tony had brought with. It was a just in case thing. “We will visit more. Right?” Thor asked shyly. “Of course we will. I’ll even leave our numbers with her. That way she can call whenever she would like.” Tony reassured Thor. Thor beamed at that announcement. “Do we have everything packed.” Clint asked as he set the last luggage on the cart. Everyone did a once over to make sure nothing got left behind.

Bucky, Sam, and Steve Rogers tidied the room as they did a once over. As everyone began to filter out of the room Tony left an excessive tip in front of the TV with a thank you note lying next to it. This was a habit you had taught Tony years ago whenever you stayed in Hotels or Motels during missions. A habit Tony couldn’t break himself of. He smiled to himself when he closed the door. Clint and Nat took control of the luggage carts. 

Everyone pitched in on putting the luggages into the vehicles. “Let’s have lunch before we head out to the airport. I’ll text Y/N to let her know to meet us at the airport at five. That way we have an hour to spend with her.” Tony said as he hopped into the SUV. Tony drove to the restaurant that you had suggested to him. The Avengers spent a couple of hours there before heading for the airport.

Tony drove the SUV to the private hangar they reserved at the Airport. The pilot was one of the Agents trained by Fury so they knew they were in good hands. They saw you and the Five-0 team standing by the hangar. You waved when you saw the SUV come into view. When they parked the team pitched in, in helping the Avengers load their luggage. 

It only took ten minutes to load everything up. “I guess we should begin to say goodbye.” Thor stated sadly. “Oh, Thor. You big hearted goof. I’m going to miss you.” You pulled him into a hug. You walked over to Tony next. “You will always be my sarcastic, sassy, best friend.” You said pulling him into a hug. “You’ll always be a pain in my ass.” Tony joked when he held you at arms length. Making both of you laugh a little. You walked over to Bruce and smiled before giving him a huge hug. “You have helped me with so much. Even the big guy has helped me. I will never be able to repay you but I love you both so dearly.” You told Bruce as you stepped away from him. “The big guy is going to be sad. We both love you too.” He admitted shyly. You gave him a sad smile before walking over to Steve Rogers.

“We made an amazing pair when we had missions together, didn’t we.” You asked before pulling him into a hug. “Of course.” He choked out. He held you a moment longer than the others had. He was fighting with himself at the moment. The one thing he will always regret is not being able to join you ten years ago. You gave him a sad smile before stepping over to Nat. She looked the most upset but she was trying not to show that. “Always trying to look stronger on the outside.” You commented before hugging her tightly. “I loved every moment we got to have a girls night. Or all those moments where we would just sit and chat with each other.” You told her. She smiled sadly as you walked over to Clint. “You know this ain’t goodbye.” He stated as he pulled you into a tight hug.

“Of course this isn’t goodbye. I know there will be a next time. It’s just, I wanted to say all of this now. I wanted to express exactly how I felt.” You stated with a huge smile. “You sure you don’t wanna come back with us?” Sam asked when you walked up to him. You nodded as tears blurred your vision. “I’m gonna miss you, but this is my home now.” Sam pulled you into a warm embrace when you said that. You looked at him with a smile before walking over to Bucky. “Hey, doll. I’m going to miss your banter and pranks.” Bucky admitted. You rolled your eyes and hugged him. “Wanda, Vision, I wish the two of you the best of luck. I will miss you guys.” You admitted, making Wanda blush before hugging you.

After that they all went over to the team to say their goodbyes. Tony gave each one of them a group photo with all of their signatures on it. Each picture was framed for them. “Something to remember us by.” Tony shrugged. “These two are for Flippa and Kamekona.” Clint handed the extra framed photos to you. You smiled as you looked at it. It almost looked like a class photo. The best part was that everyone made a funny face. “This is for you. So you can call or text us more often.” Tony smiled as he handed a piece of paper to you. “I’m usually around one of them so I can talk off of their phones.” Thor said proudly. You shook your head with a smile. Of course Thor still wouldn’t have a cellphone. “Thank you guys. For everything. You guys seriously gotta visit more.” You told them.

“You guys will have to come out to visit us too.” Tony said happily. “Of course.” You replied. You watched tearfully as they began to board the plane because it was time for them to leave. “Remember, this ain’t goodbye. We’ll see each other again.” Clint yelled before the plane door closed. Everyone waved as the plane took off. Steve McGarrett walked up to stand next to you. “Until next time.” You whispered as you leaned into Steve McGarrett’s side. After a few minutes everyone returned to their vehicles and left the airport. Everyone went back to their daily lives. Never forgetting that they had all made friends with the Avengers.


	7. McGarrett's Proposal

You rolled over in bed with a sigh. It had been the first time in a few months that you hadn’t woken yourself or Steve McGarrett from a nightmare. When you thought about him you opened your eyes slowly only to see that he wasn’t in bed. You sat up slowly looking around the room. Wondering where he could be. You glanced to his pillow and saw a note. ‘Hey babe, had to run an errand. There is a surprise waiting in the dinning room for you. Have a good morning and I will see you later. I love you-Steve McGarrett’. You smiled happily and got up to get dressed for the day. Once you were dressed you walked out of the room, and made your way downstairs.

You could hear voices from upstairs. You didn’t recognize the voices right away. When you got downstairs and into the dinning room you squealed in delight. At the table sat Tani, Wanda, and Nat. In front of them was an assortment of all of your favorite breakfast foods. “You guys! What’s the occasion?” You asked them curiously. “We dropped by for a visit. It’s been a year since we’ve seen you, you know.” Nat said before pulling you into a hug. 

She was right, it had been a year but you kept in touch with them through voice calls, video calls, and text messages. “Do you guys know where McGarrett is?” You asked as you sat down. “He had to run an errand.” Tani replied. “You’re stuck with us until he returns.” Wanda joked. You laughed and began to make yourself a plate. The girls following suite of you.

“So, should I do simple or be extra about it?” Steve McGarrett turned to Danny. The two of them where currently standing in front of a ring display. Steve McGarrett had a plan but he didn’t know what he should choose to execute his plan. “Well, why not do simple for the engagement and be extra for the wedding rings?” Danny asked casually. “Why not be extra with both the engagement ring and the wedding ring?” Steve McGarrett turned to Tony with a brow raised. “Because he’s not you.” Danny joked. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes at the two of them. “Is there anything I can help you with?” A girl behind the display case asked. 

“Um, what would you recommend for an engagement ring?” Steve McGarrett asked nervously. “Our most popular ones are the simple ones here.” She pointed to a display of thirty different ring styles. The bands were a range of rose gold, gold, and silver. The gems were single and in the middle, ranging from diamond, emerald, sapphire, and opal. “I see.” Steve McGarrett turned to Danny nervously. He wanted to choose the perfect ring but he was nervous about making the wrong choice. “Remember she will say yes. All you have to do is ask.” Danny said as if he could read McGarrett’s mind. 

“Commander, she loves you. I don’t think she will care much about the stone.” Tony stated proudly. “Do you have her finger measurement?” The girl asked calmly. Steve McGarrett nodded nervously. He didn’t realize how difficult this would be for him. “How about this one? It’s simple and beautiful.” Danny pointed to a rose gold band with a pink opal. The opal was roughly half the size of a dime. “I think that would be the perfect engagement ring.” Tony pointed out. “Well, I will go with that one then.” McGarrett looked up to the girl. “Of course. I need the ring size.” She said as she pulled that particular ring out of it’s display spot. Steve McGarrett told her the size before she disappeared into the back of the shop. 

“Okay, I have the ring. I need to know if everything else is going as planned.” McGarrett stated. “Don’t worry. I brought in Happy and Rhodey to help. They are reserving a table for both of our groups. Do you want the engagement to go public right away or not involve the press at all?” Tony asked casually. Danny and Tony watched McGarrett go pale. “Please don’t involve the press.” McGarrett stated in shock. “Just messing with you. Happy and Rhodey has everything covered. The girls are going to go shopping later. We chose a place that requires everyone to dress nicely.” Tony stated proudly. “Of course you did.” Danny joked. 

Everyone turned when they saw the girl return to them. She told Steve the amount and Tony paid for it. “Now, let’s go meet up with the other men and get you both fitted for suits and ties. Don’t worry about the cost because I’m covering everything.” Tony said as he began to walk out of the shop. Once the boys were fitted for their suits and the girls, including yourself found evening gowns, everyone met up at McGarrett’s house. 

“Where were you?” You whispered when you hugged McGarrett. “You’ll find out later, I promise it’s good.” McGarrett replied with a sly smile. You rolled your eyes at him and stepped back to look at your group. “Tony, what exactly do you have planned?” You asked cautiously. “It’s a surprise.” Tony said as he opened McGarrett’s door. He lead everyone outside where two limos waited. In one limo was Tony, Rogers, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and Vision. In the other one was McGarrett, Danny, Grover, Junior, Jerry, Yourself, and Tani. Happy and Rhodey were waiting at the restaurant. The drive there was quite. You were lost in your thoughts, trying to figure out what was going on.

“We’ve arrived.” You heard the driver say when he stopped. He got out of the driver’s seat to open the door. You smiled at McGarrett as he helped you out of the limo after McGarrett stepped out of the limo. Everyone else followed suite of the two of you. “Tony picked the place.” McGarrett whispered to you. You nodded, “of course he did, he likes to go big or go home.” You laughed. “There you guys are.” Rhodey and Happy greeted everyone and lead them to the table.  
“Hi, guys.” You let go of McGarrett so that you could give Happy and Rhodey a hug. “Good to see you again.” Rhodey told you.

Happy nodded in agreement. “Tony, Pepper will be here shortly. She’s just making sure none of the press try to pester us tonight.” Happy whispered to Tony. “Well, everyone have a seat.” Tony stated as he sat down. You were happy to be with everyone again. A few minutes before the waiter appeared at the table, Pepper walked over and sat next to Tony. Tony smiled lovingly at her before she sat. 

The waiter took everyone’s drink order and gave you guys a few minutes to decide on what to eat. The conversation was full of laughs. When the drinks were brought to the table and passed out the waiter took the food orders. As the wait for the food drew on Jerry was having a blast talking to all of the Avengers. You noticed that Danny and McGarrett were awfully quiet. Tony also looked as if he knew something was up but he said nothing. 

After several minutes flew by the food was finally served. Surprisingly everyone fell silent as they ate. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Everyone just really enjoyed their food. “Did you know Clint has a family?” Tony said breaking the silence halfway through the meal. “Wait, for real?” You asked in shock. Clint glared over to Tony before turning his attention to you. “I do. But I hide them from the records because of my line of work. I don’t want them being used against me or getting hurt.” Clint admitted shyly. “That actually makes a lot sense.” You responded. “Tony’s getting married.” Nat told you. “Oh, when is that happening?” You asked. “Well, that’s sort of a secret for now. You’ll get the invite though, so don’t worry.” Pepper admitted as she rested a hand on top of Tony’s. 

“Speaking of. Y/N, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” McGarrett stated nervously. You turned your attention to McGarrett. “The errand I had to run this morning was to get something for you,” McGarrett reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He moved to where he could kneel on one knee beside you and gently opened the box. “Will you become my wife?” McGarrett asked softly, staring at the ring. He was scared that this was a horrible idea and that you might reject him. 

“Honey, look at me,” You spoke gently. He looked up to see that you were smiling. “Of course I will.” You replied. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it upon your finger. When he stood he pulled you up with him and placed a loving kiss upon your lips. Everyone clapped happily. Tony began recording the moment before McGarrett got your attention. Nat, McGarrett, and Tony agreed that Nat bringing up Tony’s marriage was McGarrett’s que to propose.

“This calls for a round of champagne.” Tony announced once you pulled away from McGarrett. Everyone cheered happily. You and McGarrett took your seats once again. You showed everyone the engagement ring. The band was rose gold with a beautiful pink opal in the middle. The waiter went around the table pouring everyone a glass, and congratulating you. “To McGarret and Y/N!” Tony stated happily. The celebration lasted a couple more hours before everyone called it a night. You were filled with happiness at the idea of being able to plan for your wedding. Tony of course told you that he would pay for everything because that’s what he wanted to do.


	8. Big News

“I understand you decided to pay for the wedding and all that, but I don’t want it to be huge. This isn’t a Stark party. It’s a wedding day.” You exhaled in frustration. The wedding was in two weeks. Except you didn’t find out what Tony had planned until almost today. “Is there any way we can tone it done from a Stark party to a McGarrett get together?” Steve asked calmly. “You mean like the day you had a cookout?” Tony asked. “YES!” You yelled. Tony and Steve looked to you curiously. “I’m sorry, it’s just stress.” You told them. They both nodded and didn’t argue.

You suddenly gave them a look of despair before rushing off to the bathroom. When you reached the bathroom and practically emptied your gut for the third time that day, you got lost in thought. It had been three months since McGarrett proposed to you. You remember exactly what happened an hour after getting home. “Oh. My. Gods.” You whispered. You flushed the toilet and walked back to the dinning room table. McGarrett and Tony fell silent when they saw the look on your face. “Everything okay, babe?” McGarrett asked cautiously.

“Uh, I think so. I just,” You fell silent as you glanced to Tony. Tony tilted his head a moment before saying “I think I’ll step outside for fresh air.” You looked back to McGarrett. Fear gripping within you. You didn’t expect this day to come so soon. You thought you would be able to talk to Steve McGarrett about becoming a parent before it happened. He gently rested his hands on your shoulders. “I think I’m pregnant.” You blurted out.

McGarrett said nothing. It was as if time had stopped for him. He searched your eyes for a lie. He only found truth. Thinking about it now, everything began to make sense. Your mood change, the sudden food cravings, the little outbursts, throwing up throughout the day, and resting your hand on your abdomen. That last part happened randomly throughout the day. He wasn’t sure if you were aware of your actions but he decided not question it. “I’m going to be a dad?” Steve questioned softly. “I said I think. I need to take a few tests.” You admitted. “But there is possibility. Are you okay with that?” You question him. Your voice broke a little. He gently pulled you into a warm embrace. “Of course it is.” McGarrett whispered.

After a few moments McGarrett let you go. “Stay here with Tony, I’ll be back.” McGarrett said. Before leaving the house he searched for Tony. When Tony walked back into the room you smiled at him. “I’m sorry for my outburst.” You admitted. “Apology accepted.” Tony pulled you into a hug. “So, I called the planner and told them to tone it down to a small and simple wedding and reception.” Tony said as he sat down at the dinning room table. You sat down with him. “Do I get to know what happened?” Tony asked. “Actually, everyone will get to know later tonight.” You told him with a huge grin. “All right. I can live with that.” Tony smiled. The two of you talked for a bit before McGarrett returned. Danny, Charlie, and Grace following behind.

“Hey auntie.” Charlie was the first to hug you. “Hello, Charlie.” You said with a laugh. Grace gave you a huge hug also. “We ran into Uncle Steve at the store. Danno decided to follow him home, so here we are.” Grace explained. McGarrett gestured for you to follow him to the kitchen as he left Danny and the kids with Tony. “Where’s the rest of the team today?” Danny asked. “Oh, they’re doing their own thing today. I dropped by to go over last minute wedding plans.” Tony admitted. Grace and Charlie ended up going outside to run around the yard. Danny sat and chatted with Tony.

“I haven’t done this before, so I ended up getting four different types of tests.” McGarrett admitted shyly. “Sweetheart, the fact that you went and got them means a lot.” You kissed him on the cheek. You gently took the bag from his hand and headed for the bathroom. Before you left the kitchen he handed you a bottle of water. You walked into the bathroom and looked through the bag. Each said it would take about fifteen minutes. You were hoping that they would all turn out positive. This also meant that you may need to be refitted for your gown. “Well, let’s get this over with.” You told yourself.

 

McGarrett walked back into the dinning room. “You should have known she wouldn’t want a Stark party.” Danny stated. “Yes, but I like to be extra.” Tony admitted. “We know.” McGarrett stated as he sat down. “Do you still plan to have a get together tonight?” Danny looked over to Steve. “Oh, yeah. I’m ordering pizza instead of cooking.” McGarrett stated. “Sounds good to me.” Tony and Danny said in unison. The three of them began to talk about the wedding day. McGarrett chose Danny as the best man. It had been decided that Grace would be the flower girl and Charlie be the ring barer. None of them had realized that an hour had passed by.

McGarrett was still listening to Danny and Tony talk when he pulled out his phone. He furrowed his brows when he saw he had a text from you. It was a picture of four tests. All positive. With the words ‘we’re expecting’ posted on the picture. “What are you smiling at?” Danny interrupted McGarrett. “Oh, nothing.” McGarrett pressed the button to turn his phone screen dark. Danny gave him a look but didn’t press on. At that moment you walked into the dinning room. “Well, in about three hours everyone will fill up the house. Also I have an announcement to make at some point tonight.” You said before sitting on McGarrett’s lap.

“In that case, I will go buy some drinks.” Tony said as he stood up. “Tony, it’s a dry party. People have to drive tonight.” You called. Tony gave the finger guns before walking out of the house. “He thinks you’re not being serious.” Danny stated. “You can speak Tony?” You asked Danny in mock shock. McGarrett laughed. Danny nodded as he glanced out the window. He saw Charlie chasing Grace around the yard happily. Without saying a word Danny walked outside to join them. You missed the look on McGarrett’s face when he glanced outside. Watching Danny with his kids.

“Someday, that’s going to be us.” Steve didn’t realize he said that out loud. You followed his gaze and smiled. You leaned back into his chest and gently rested his hand on top of your abdomen. He could feel how firm your abdomen had become. He began to tear up. Becoming a father was what McGarrett had always wanted. Though he never said that out loud to anyone before. It made him even happier that he was having a child with you. “When we have time, we should begin to discuss names.” You told him softly. “Of course.” He whispered. You began to stand up and head outside to be with Danny and his kids. McGarrett sat for a moment before he followed suite.

A few hours had passed by when everyone decided to head back inside. McGarrett decided it would be a good time to order the pizzas. That way people didn’t have to wait forever. When he finished the order Tani and Junior walked through the door. They both were carrying bags that contained chips and dip. “Figured we could snack a bit before dinner arrived. Heard it was pizza?” Junior questioned. “Yes, I’m being lazy tonight.” McGarrett admitted with laughter. He helped Tani and Junior set up the chips and dip out back. Charlie and Grace asked if they could eat outside. You told them that was a wonderful idea and had setup the fire pit. Surrounding it with chairs and tables.

“You spoil them.” Danny laughed. “Your point.” You joked. “No point. They love when you spoil them. They love you a lot.” Danny said as he set up the last chair. “I love them too.” You looked over to where Charlie and Grace were. The two of them ankle deep in the water. Looking at whatever caught their interest. You reached down to your abdomen without thinking. Your movement clicked in Danny’s head. He remembered when Rachel did that during her pregnancy with Grace. He smiled but stayed silent. “What?” You asked when you saw Danny smiling at you. “Oh, nothing. I’m just happy that McGarrett has you.” Danny stated slyly. You shrugged it off.

You turned towards the house just in time to see McGarrett, Tani, and Junior exit. You walked up to Tani first to hug her. Then over to Junior. “We’re early.” Tani admitted. “That’s okay.” You admitted. After they setup the chips and dip the others began to show. McGarrett and Danny were getting a fire going when everyone else arrived. Tony surprised everyone when he showed up with non alcoholic drinks. “No drinking and driving. Y/N’s orders.” Tony said with pride. You smiled at him. Once the fire was going the pizza showed up. You held back your announcement until everyone was on their second plate.

You fell silent for a moment when you saw two people you didn’t think would show up. “Hey, everyone.” Kono said. “Kono, Chin?” McGarrett questioned. “Surprise.” They said in unison. “It’s good to see you guys.” McGarrett got up to hug them both. “I finally get to meet you in person.” You stated when you stood up. You hugged both of them. “Yeah, we came here to surprise the two of you and to be here for the wedding.” Chin admitted. “It was Danny’s idea.” Kono pointed out. McGarrett turned to Danny and mouthed a thank you. “That explains why Danny made sure to put up two extra seats.” You laughed. “Have a seat and dig in.” You told them. Everyone looked to you and McGarrett with a questioning look when the two of you continued to stand.

“Okay. So, I have a big announcement. I was about to say what it was before Chin and Kono showed up. You two have good timing,” you smiled. “We’re expecting.” You leaned into McGarrett’s side and rested your hand on your abdomen. “Oh, it all makes sense now.” Tony admitted. “Congrats.” Everyone else said. You laughed at what Tony said. Everyone seemed so happy about the announcement. Including Grace and Charlie. “Wait, does that mean the wedding is postponed?” Wanda asked curiously. “Nope. I might need to be refitted for my dress. But the wedding is still going to happen as planned. As long as there are no pregnancy complications between now and the day of the wedding.” You admitted with a thoughtful look. “We’ll see if they can get you in for an ultrasound soon.” McGarrett stated. You nodded your head yes.

The talked had turned away from the wedding and to the topic of kids. Everyone asked questions about what their name would be. Then speculated that the kid would be super stubborn. They also made a joke of imagining having two Steve McGarrett’s running around. The talk went on until Danny had to call it a night for the sake of Grace and Charlie. You figured calling it a night would be a good idea too, seeing as you began to grow tired as well. You figured the last two weeks will go by fast. It may be filled with stress but either way, the wedding day was approaching fast.


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

Kono was adding the last touches to your hair. You had twenty minutes before you had to walk down the path from your room to the backyard. You were right about the dress needing to be refitted. Thankfully the seamstress had enough time to adjust the dress. You smiled when you saw that it hugged your figure enough to show the growing bump. The ultrasound had gone well. They told you that the baby was growing at a healthy rate and everything looked good. They made sure you would come in every two weeks because you had concerns. Especially with becoming a first time Mom. The doctors were patient and understanding.

Kono smiled at your reflection. “You look stunning.” Kono whispered. “Thank you.” You replied. Tani, Wanda, and Nat were sitting on your bed. They agreed with Kono. You had made Tani the maid of honor and the others were brides maids. You glanced at your reflection one last time before a knock at the door resonated throughout the room. “Come in.” You called.

“It’s almost time.” Chin said when he opened the door. Kono smiled and nodded as everyone lined up. The wedding was taking place in McGarrett’s back yard. All the Avengers and close friends to the two of you were invited. You followed behind the girls as the Jerry’s voice began to resonate throughout the house, on the speakers. He was currently singing Can’t Help Falling In Love. McGarrett asked the two of you if that song could be done instead of the traditional wedding march. Both of you happily agreed.

You timed your pace to the beat of the music. That way there wouldn’t be an awkward moment of where the music ended before you made it to the altar. Or you made it to the altar before the song could end. Everyone stood from the picnic tables that were set up and turned to you when they saw Kono and Chin leading the way. Jerry was finish up the last verse when you took you spot next to McGarrett. He had tears blurring his eyes. You gently brushed a tear that escaped away as tears began to blur your eyes. “Don’t cry, because if you cry, I’m going to cry.” Danny said to the both of you. You both laughed. “They’re happy tears, don’t worry.” McGarrett replied.

The same man who officiated Chin’s wedding was the man that stood before the two of you today. He smiled happily and congratulated the two of you. He began the ceremony. Tony took a video of the entire ceremony. He started taping when Jerry began to sing. Thankfully no one objected. Steve McGarrett gave a gentle kiss when it was time to.

The moment the kiss ended is when the reception began. Of course Tony said he had record everything. He meant everything. You were filled with so much happiness and love that you thought you might burst. This was the happy ending you had always wished for. Though like everything else in life you knew there would be hardships. You knew that you wouldn’t have to face the hardships alone. You also knew that you’re bundle of joy wouldn’t have to face anything alone. You had the Avengers and The Five-0 on your side. Not only that, but you had Steve McGarrett. The love of your life. You leaned into his side as he cut the wedding cake. This was the beginning of a new life, and a road paved to parenthood.


End file.
